ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors
Yo-Kai Sangokushi: Warriors is a game developed by Koei and published by Level-5 in association with Activision and released for the Wii U '''and '''Nintendo 3DS Story Taking place 4 years after Yo-Kai Sangokushi, the world within the story has expanded towards the USA; with new warriors and new kingdoms. But when the evil empire known as Dar-Kai Quadynasty appears in the center of the real world; it's up to Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper, Lord Enma and Hovernyan to defeat the villainous empire and save both of the story world and human worlds!! Gameplay Unlike the first Yo-Kai Sangokushi; the gameplay is based on Koei's Dynasty Warriors franchise; with it being a hack and slash instead of a tactical RPG. The warriors have health bars which deplete when damaged and can be replenished with food items. They also have special attack bars which can be filled up and unleash three special attacks: Standing, In Air and holding the ZR on the Wii U Gamepad (R button on 3DS). In replace of the Rage Meter is the Dynasty Link Gauge; which can turn certian Yokai into their real life (or fictional in this case...) counterparts from Dynasty Warriors; attacking their foes with the warrior's true rage attack. When the meter depletes, they turn back into Yo-Kai. List of Playable Warriors With the release of Yo-Kai Watch 3: Sushi and Tempura; there are over 600 characters to play as, including bosses from past games! The medallium is updated with new Merican General Yo-Kai based on characters from the Call of Duty franchise and characters of popular culture! Brave Tribe * Achar ???? * Makura-gaeshi ???? * Pandle Jin Xuan * Undy Jin Xuan * Tanbo Jin Xuan * Cutta-nah Liu Du * Cutta-nah-nah Liu Du * Slacka-slash Liu Du * Brushido Ji Ling * Arai Masho Ji Ling * Lie-in Ma Dai * Lie-in Heart Ma Dai * Hissfit Zhang Liao * Zerberker Zhang Liao * Snartle Zhang Liao * Namanamahage Zhang Liao * Mochismo Yang Liang * Minochi Yang Liang * Issun Boy ???? * Nebuta 1 ???? * Nebuta 2 ???? * Hitsumabushi ???? * Himatsubushi ???? * Damajor ???? * Damajor Nine ???? * Helmsman Cao Ren * Reuknight Cao Ren * Corptain Cao Ren * Slicenrice Xu Huang * Yakionigiri Xu Huang * Tublappa Hua Xin * Soname Hua Xin * Gachin-Kozo ???? * Dorotabo Cao Hong * Nikuyaki Jack Sparrow * Shirakirisuzume ???? * Benkei Dian Wei * B3-NK1 Dian Wei * Blazion Zhang Fei * Quaken Zhang Fei * Siro Zhang Fei * Chansin Zhou Tai * Sheen Zhou Tai * Snee Zhou Tai * Gleam Zhou Tai * Hovernyan Cao Cao * Hovernyan Ace Cao Cao * Yo-Kai Guts K Yue Yi * Yo-Kai Guts F Yue Yi * Iballoon ???? * Sushiyama Lü Meng * Kapunki Lü Meng * Beetler Zhong Hui * Beetall Zhoung Hui * Cruncha Zhoung Hui * Maskednyan Zhao Yun * Momotaronyan Zhao Yun * Nyankishi Susanō * Sergeant Burly Guan Yu * Marshal Burly Guan Yu * Oni-kui Xu Shu * Inochitori Xu Shu * Light Venoct Zhou Yu * Onigumo Yuan Shao * Hanzo ???? * Kotaro ???? * Tsubakihime Xiao Qiao * Bishamonten ???? * Columbus ???? * Last Shogunyan Liubang * Shogunyan Liubang * Asura ???? * Bushio Liubang * Oda Nobunyaga (Guest Star from Samurai Cats) * Inumaro ???? Mysterious Tribe * Brokenbrella Wang Lei * Pittapat Kong Rong * Packer Kirby * Kuchisuberashi ???? * Snotsolong ???? * Duchoo ???? * D'wanna Cao Zhi * N'more Cao Zhi * Q'wit Cao Zhi * Wazzat Liu Shang * Maison du Wasure Liu Shang * Dummkap Liu Shang * Soramimizuku ???? * Jigoku-mimizuku ???? * Nandenaan ???? * Sonaandaa ???? * Faysoff Kong Zhou * Hanahojin Chen Gong * Hijouguchi ???? * Marunugget ???? * Pintocorn ???? * Kayaraburi ???? * Lafalotta ???? * Blips ???? * Tattletell Huang Yueying * Tattlecast Huang Yueying * Skranny Huang Yueying * G Baban Huang Yueying * Cupistol Guo Jai * Casanuva Guo Jai * Casanono Guo Jai * So-Sorree ???? * Ayamaridoshi ???? * Koenra Lady Zhen * Enraenra Lady Zhen * Detective Conyan Zhao Yun * Signibble Ma Jun * Signinton Ma Jun * Master Oden Ma Jun * Staticking Ma Jun * Failian Li Yan * Apelican Ma Teng * Fu ???? * Fu2 ???? * Sutton-kyo ???? * Ieay ???? * Rainbone ???? * Peraperaion Zhang Fei * Illoo Cheng Yu * Elloo Cheng Yu * Alloo Cheng Yu * Espy Zhang Zhao * Infour Zhang Zhao * Mirapo Mi Heng * Miradox Mi Heng * Mircle Mi Heng * Verygoodsir Zhuge Jin * Seidenki ???? * Nazotoki ???? * Kamikakushi ???? * Miss Terry ???? * Nyanmajo Himiko * Otonakai ???? * Tengu Ma Su * Flengu Ma Su * Kyubi Xun Yu * Frostail Xun Yu * Nue Ma Chao * Fumazaru Ma Chao * Onigama Yuan Shu * Shutendoji ???? * Bunny Mint Kasumi * Snow Rabbi Sub-Zero * Directator ???? * Hoteison ???? * Edison ???? * Kirakoma Tian Dan * Komashura Tian Dan Tough Tribe * Myccar Opa Opa * Dulluma Wen Chou * Darumacho Wen Chou * Goruma Wen Chou * Wotchagot ???? * Pride Shrimp ???? * Mayoiguruma ???? * Dassensha ???? * Dokidoki ???? * Dokidokidoki ???? * Noway Xu Sheng * Impass Xu Sheng * Walldin Xu Sheng * Roughraff Wei Yan * Badude Wei Yan * Bruff Wei Yan * Brooklin Wei Yan * Amanjiru ???? * Gyujiru ???? * Ponkutsu ???? * Rebone ???? * Armsman ???? * Monomannequin ???? * Oburger ???? * Mauten ???? * Blowkade ???? * Ledballoon ???? * Sumosdon ???? * Yokozunadon ???? * Assozan ???? * Assokkazan ???? * Fidgephant ???? * Touphant ???? * Gamammoth ???? * Raizo ???? * Hiraishin ???? * Akkerakan ???? * Shireikan ???? * Swelton Xu Chu * Sing Kong ???? * Kameppa ???? * Okurairi ???? * Kakusan ???? * Mad Mountain ???? * Lava Loud ???? * Castelius III ???? * Castelius II ???? * Castelius I ???? * Castelius Max ???? * Inunyan Zhao Yun * Rhinoggin ???? * Rhinormos ???? * Hornaplenty ???? * Kintaronyan Zhao Yun * Steaking King Midas * Robonyan Zhou Yun * Robonyan Model F Zhou Yun * Robonyan USA Zhou Yun * Robonyan No. 28 Zhou Yun * Goldenyan Zhou Yun * Dromp ???? * Swosh ???? * Ogama Yuan Shu * Oyamori Yuan Shu * Gargaros Lü Bu * Orgalus Lü Bu * Orcanos Lü Bu * Kabukiroid ???? * The Shark ???? * El Sharkrero ???? * Skyshariman ???? * Daikokuten ???? * Plantium Oni ???? * Gilgaros ???? * Gachinyan Zhou Yun * Noruka (Rank: S) * Neyokiyo ???? Charming Tribe * Leggly ???? * Piyopiyoko ???? * Walkappa Jiang Wei * Appak Jiang Wei * Supyo Jiang Wei * Jibanyan Liu Bei * B Jibanyan Liu Bei * Jibanyan S Liu Bei * Jibanyan King Liu Bei * Rudy Liu Bei * Thornyan Zhao Yun * Baddinyan Zhao Yun * Buchinyan Zhao Yun * Komasan Sun Ce * Komane Sun Ce * B Komasan Sun Ce * Komasan S Sun Ce * Komasan Jack Sun Ce * Jibakoma Lu Xun * Komajiro Sun Quan * Komiger Sun Quan * Komajiro S Sun Quan * Massaranyan Zhao Yun Heartful Tribe * Pallysol ???? * Mo-saku ???? * Harmory ???? * Wanston ???? * Grubsnitch ???? * Wiglin ???? * Wakame Star ???? * Steppa ???? * Rhyth ???? * Mozuku-sensei ???? * Hungramps Huang Zhong * Hungorge Huang Zhong * Grainpa Huang Zhong * Hungry G Huang Zhong * Toungus Bian Shi * Nurse Toungus Bian Shi * Sunao Jian Yong * Oyama Sunao Jian Yong * Happiere Sun Jian * Papa Bolt Meng Huo * Uncle Infinite Meng Huo Shady Tribe * Yarusenasu ???? * Chikurima ???? * Chirakashikerai ???? * Leadoni ???? * Mynimo ???? * Ake Yue Jin * Payn Yue Jin * Agon Yue Jin * Kusa-kui Otoko ???? * Niku-kui Otoko ???? * TETSUYA ???? * KANTETSU ???? * Tsubuyaki ???? * Tsureet ???? * Negatibuzz ???? * Moskevil ???? * Scritchy ???? * Dimmy Huang Zu * Blandon Huang Zu * Nul Huang Zu * Karikari Bacon ???? * Suspicioni ???? * Tantroni ???? * Contrarioni ???? * Genghisghis Khan ???? * Chinghisghis Han ???? * Hidabat Ju Shou * Abodabat Ju Shou * Belfree Ju Shou * Yoink ???? * Dorobockun ???? * Geekun ???? * Hacking ???? * Yoodooit ???? * Count Zapaway ???? * Jikochu ???? * Jikoken-o ???? * Inchicken ???? * Annojoe ???? * Aitttimes ???? * Gojidatsuji ???? * Tengloom ???? * Nird ???? * K'Mon-K'Mon ???? * Lee-fujin ???? * Dracunyan Zhou Yu * Kapper ???? * Darisu ???? * USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Sima Yi (Football Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Marine Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Army Outfit) * USApyon Sima Yi (Racecar Driver Outfit) * B-USApyon Sima Yi * USApyon Queen Sima Yi * Captian Thunder Sima Yi * Slimamander ???? * Negasus ???? * Neighfarious ???? * Gashadokuro ???? * Timidevil ???? * Beelzebold ???? * Count Cavity ???? * Eyesoar Xiahou Yuan * Kirameki Xiahou Yuan * Greesel ???? * Awevil ???? * Wobblewok Li Ru * Yami Kyubi Xun Yu * Professor Zero ???? * Dr. Kagemura ???? * Matenou ???? * Poofessor Confucius (Legendary) * Soruka (Rank: S) * Nurarihyon ???? * Demon Okure ???? * Ambassador Gorgeous ???? Eerie Tribe * Kaeri Tie ???? * Keukegen Pang Tong * Fusafusan Pang Tong * Dismerelda Wu Goutai * Saki-Chan ???? Slippery Tribe * Cricky ???? * Bungee Kyusu ???? * Maimaipace ???? * Dasocks ???? * Addaconda ???? * Noko Liu Shan * Bloominoko Liu Shan * Pandanoko Liu Shan * Tsuchinoko Seijin Liu Shan * Dinoshi ???? * D-Rex ???? * Dodzilla ???? * Copperled Ding Yuan * Cynake Ding Yuan * Slitheref Ding Yuan Kaima Tribe * Yakai ???? * Fukai ???? * Gokai ???? * Nankai ???? * Hakai ???? * Tublappa Kai ???? * Dorotabo Kai ???? * Enraenra Kai ???? * Fuax Kappa Kai ???? * Pallysol Kai ???? * Gnomey Kai ???? * Kudan Kai ???? * Kuekegen Kai ???? * Ningyo Kai ???? * Lady Longnek Kai ???? * Samayo Kaima ???? * Takuramu Kaima ???? * Yurameku Kaima ???? * Kin and Gin Zhang Jiao and Zhang Bao (Yellow Turbans) * Do ???? Other * Android Yamada Captain Price (Rank: B) * Lord Enma ???? (Rank: S) Legendary Pages These are the legendary pages that can summon legendary Yo-Kai by collecting certian Yo-Kai. Some through the story and some through the Crank-A-Kai. Bushinyan Liubang * * * * * * * * Komashura Yuan Tan * * * * * * * * Bosses This is a list of bosses that appear in the story mode and challenge mode missions. There are also some new bosses from Yo-Kai Watch 3 as well as the anime. * Slimamander Liu Ye * Eyedra Liu Ye * McKraken Dong Zhou * McKraken Dong Zhou (Second Form) * Gashadokuro King Wutugu * Goldy Bones King Wutugu * Diamant Dokuro King Wutugu * Gashadokurobee-sama King Wutugu * Prison Breaker Cao Zhang Chapters ????